


[podfic] Capitulation by slashmarks

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Corruption, Death Eaters, Diary/Journal, Embedded Audio, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic] Excerpts from Rodolphus Lestrange's journals, age fourteen to twenty-six.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange & Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[podfic] Capitulation by slashmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [capitulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634620) by [basketofnovas (slashmarks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas). 



  
  


Cover art description: Feather quill in an inkwell on a desk. The image text reads “WRITTEN BY SLASHMARKS Capitulation NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES”. There is a transparent lightning bolt in the top right corner. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 35 mins 
  * **File size:** 28 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive M4B download [here](https://archive.org/download/capitulation0103202020.36/Capitulation%20-%2001-03-2020%2020.36.m4b)
  * Archive MP3 download [here](https://archive.org/download/capitulation0103202020.36/Capitulation%20-%2001-03-2020%2020.36.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Slashmarks
  * **Narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes




End file.
